Dreams Of The Morrow
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Zack's been dreaming about someone he doesn't even know, but he knows he loves him. Now its his 17th birthday and his friends are taking him to Costa del Sol, where he finds the person he's been dreaming about... AU OneShot; Rated M for yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters. (If I did you'd never see them again. LOL!) The OC Mikhail Blitzer belongs to me.

Hello again people! Okay, so I wrote half this a few months ago but didn't finish it. Well now I finished it. XD I was going to end it one way but decided against it and ended it a different way. Now, the title is obvious (If any of you know the quotes from Loveless which Genesis is obsessed with) but, I really thought it fit SO perfectly! Okay maybe not that perfectly but still... It worked well. And yes, I know there are already a couple fics with that title, but, dammit, I suck at titles as is! Coming up with something different is too damn hard. So BLEH! XP Deal with my laziness of not wanting to come up with something else! Mwhahahahahahahaha! *coughs*

-Also, the little thing that happened between Genesis and Angeal in Banora, that wasn't exactly my idea. I wanted something to have happened but, couldn't think of something. My friend Ixcalia suggested that to me and I went with it so, technically that bit would belong to her. The rest is me though! XD So... Read and enjoy people!

PS... My lemons suck. Just so you know. XD Enjoy!

* * *

5:28 AM, and a certain SOLDIER 2nd Class operative is sitting in the living room of the shared apartment he has with SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley; his mentor and good friend. On days like today Zack would be eating breakfast with the Commander in their kitchen, however today the 2nd Class was left alone. Sitting on the couch with a bowl of his favorite cereal resting between his legs, Zack stared idly down as he swirled his spoon around the bowl.

"Man why'd Angeal have to be sent out on a mission this week of all weeks...?"

Zack whined before he quickly finished his cereal, downing the milk in only a few short chugs. He jumped up and set the bowl on the coffee table, and then instinctively ducked his head. Zack quickly scanned the room to see no one was there. His lips tugged into a half cocked smile as he began to laugh almost nervously. (Angeal would always scorn Zack for setting a dirty bowl somewhere other than the sink.) Zack quickly grabbed the bowl back up and jogged to the kitchen, setting the bowl in the sink.

Angeal had been sent on a mission for this week, and had left Zack in Shinra. And, that weekend it would be Zack's birthday; where he would turn 17. Though Angeal was not there to celebrate his birthday with him, Zack's friends had arranged for them all to go and spend the weekend in Costa del Sol.

He smiled half heartily at the thought of being in Costa delSol for a whole weekend with his friends while he finished getting ready for todays training. He had already packed his bag for the weekend, even though it was a couple days away. Once he left the apartment he had began walking towards the training room, though his walking was stopped by a certain red haired Commander whom had stepped out seemingly from no where.

"Hey Genesis. Need something?"

Zack gave a half wave of his hand while smiling. Genesis's lips tugged into his usual smug smirk as his eyes flashed across Zack's face. He stepped closer and easily wrapped his arms around the 2nd's waist, pulling their bodies so close there was no space between. Zack's face flushed while he began to squirm against the Commander.

"I always need something from you puppy. However 'Geal would have my balls in a vice grip if I took that from you."

Genesis chuckled as he watched Zack's cheeks begin to change from their usual color to a rosy tint. He then grinned and shifted, his arm now slung over Zack's shoulders as the two began to walk down the halls.

"Your birthday is coming up, no? 17... My how time flies."

He reminisced with a dramatic sigh. Zack only rolled his eyes at the Commander. Since being placed under the tutelage of Angeal Hewley at the age of 14 Zack had all too well known both Commander Genesis Rhapsodos and even General Sephiroth himself. Most considered Zack to be quite the lucky dog to get to hang out with the legendary SOLDIERs on a daily basis. Though Zack knew better, they were normal (Which was loosely used while describing the Silver General.) people like everyone else.

"Oh whatever... Jeeze you sound like some old dude."

Zack shrugged the Commander's arm off his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his head lazily. Genesis huffed and feigned a hurt expression while he crossed his arms and puffed his bottom lip out in a pouting manor.

"I am not old mind you! Oh you are so horrible sometimes!"

Genesis pouted before he shrugged his shoulders and sighed dramatically. Zack could only roll his eyes once again at the Commander, though he was smiling all the while. The two walked down the halls until they reached one of the training rooms. Zack walked in where his friends were talking to one another while waving the Commander off, silently telling him to leave his friends alone. He had to do so many times with Genesis.

'I see why he loves you though. 'Geal is so stubborn he won't let himself love such a boy of innocence. Dammit Angeal, you need to see Zack isn't that innocent 14 year old kid anymore! He's becoming a real man. His growing body proves it.' Genesis thought with a malicious grin spreading across his lips. Only four months earlier did the Commander learn of his long time friend's growing emotions towards the boy.

...Four months earlier.

The three legendary SOLDIERs would usually get together once a week to talk about work and other things. Each week they'd meet in General Sephiroth's apartment, which he shared with Commander Rhapsodos. The two had a long time relationship, one most SOLDIERs knew about, even if the Commander was still flamboyant. It didn't seem to bother the General all too much, because in reality he knew by the end of the day Genesis was still his and his alone.

"Gaia this week has been a long one..."

Genesis commented as he swirled his glass of wine in his hand idly while leaning back into the leather couch. Angeal chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement, that week had been quite long even for the Commander. Sephiroth could only shake his head, a half smile playing across his face, though some had to wonder if it were real or just what he had learned to mimic from others.

"I take it training with Zack has finally gotten to you Angeal? Has your puppy's never ending energy finally caught up with you?"

Sephiroth asked while he glanced towards Angeal, whom had finished his wine and was refiling his glass. He shrugged and shook his head while he leaned back, looking towards the glass coffee table thoughtfully.

"Not really. I don't know, we were training with his hand-to-hand combat today. He tends to allow himself to get pinned so I was showing him how to prevent it, or get out from being pinned quickly."

Angeal furrowed his brows while remembering that days training. Something happened that hadn't happened before and, it worried the Commander; though he tried to push it to the back of his mind. Genesis instantly sat up as he quickly leaned forward and set his glass down, a grin now replacing his usual smug expression.

"Oh? Well then why the long face 'Geal hmm? You're good with hand-to-hand. You train the 2nds in that area quite often. Whats so different with Zack?"

He asked eagerly, he had his suspicions but they had not been confirmed. Angeal quickly shook his head and looked towards Genesis and gave a quick snort in protest. Sephiroth was as well seemingly interested.

"C'mon 'Geal tell us! What happened?"

Genesis urged, and Angeal gave an exasperated sigh whilst he ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he should even bring it up. However, once he had looked to Sephiroth and seen the look on his face, he knew he had no other choice in the matter. He nodded and easily downed his glass of wine before closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"I don't know what happened.. Zack and I were training today and, it was the same as all week this week. He was doing pretty good, and then when I got him pinned... I.. I don't know. He rubbed up against my groin when he was getting unpinned... And I reacted in a way I shouldn't have..."

Angeal trailed off, now frowning while he remembered the feeling of pleasure coursing through his groin when Zack had rubbed against him. It wasn't really anything new to be physical when practicing hand-to-hand but, this time Angeal's body had reacted to the physical touch. Especially not to his puppy... Genesis flashed Angeal a wide grin before be quickly shifted from his sitting spot and plopped down next to Angeal, looking him over before nodding.

"Its totally happened. See Seph? Told ya it'd happen sooner or later. I was so right. You owe me 20 gil now thank you very much."

Genesis said when he looked back to Sephiroth, grinning still. Sephiroth chuckled quietly and shook his head at the red haired Commander. Angeal opened his eyes and looked to Genesis and Sephiroth with a well expressed confused look on his face. What were they talking about? What had happened?

"I don't understand what happened? Do you know why this happened? Genesis? Sephiroth?"

Angeal asked, though he was feeling all the more confused when Genesis only chuckled and patted Angeal's leg lightly, now smiling in an almost seductive way.

"You've finally realized how much your puppy has grown in the past two years and you're totally falling for him."

Genesis said in a lazy tone while he leaned back into the couch, looking ever so sly while he began running his fingers up and down Angeal's shoulder. Angeal shook his head and stood, smacking Genesis's hand away from himself as he did so. They had to be wrong, Angeal knew it. How could he fall for his puppy? He was Zack's teacher, his friend, everything he was was purely platonic with the pup. Surely it couldn't be this.

However Genesis wasn't going to stop there, oh no. That would be too easy. And really, who better to enjoy a good challenge of the heart than Genesis Rhapsodos? The very man who dared to chase the great Silver General. He quickly stood and shoved Angeal (With more force than Angeal remembered his long time friend having) to the couch next to Sephiroth, in which he wrapped his arms around the Commander's waist, holding him to the couch.

Angeal struggled for a moment, he didn't want to hear this, he didn't want to think about this anymore. How could his friends be torturing him in such a way?

"Sephiroth let me go right now! I mean it let go!"

Angeal growled out as he kept struggling against the General's hold, however with each movement it seemed Sephiroth's grip would tighten like that of a python constricting its pray until they would suffocate to death. Finally the Commander gave in and stopped struggling, though he was desperately thinking of ways of getting out of this situation.

"Face it Angeal, you're falling in love with the boy. You've kept yourself away from any possible relationship for all these years and your heart can't take the empty feeling anymore."

Genesis almost hissed while he straddled Angeal's hips, now sitting on his lap while Sephiroth kept his grip tight around him. Angeal shifted and looked away, he didn't mind being alone, it was better than any kind of heartache that would no doubt come with the loss of someone close to him.

"Don't look away from me!"

The red head snapped while he gripped Angeal's chin and forced him to make eye contact. Angeal knew he had hurt his friend so many years earlier, but he thought they were pass this. At least he thought he was...

"Gaia 'Geal you're still forcing yourself to suffer alone after what happened back in Banora. I don't give a rats ass anymore, I have Sephiroth now. You on the other hand refuse to let yourself feel that happiness again. Why? Zack adores you, hell, he worships you! If you pursued him I would bet the gift of the Goddess itself he'd welcome you with open arms!"

Genesis spoke a little less angrily, he was more upset that Angeal hadn't allowed himself to be happy like he had than the incident itself. Years earlier, before they joined SOLDIER the two were close friends, close friends that ended up becoming lovers. They were young, teenagers, not even 17 yet. Genesis at the time was a bit more shy than Angeal when it came to physical contact, in fact Angeal was always the one pushing for it. However Genesis wasn't quite ready for it. And, on one fateful night the two spent drinking Angeal had gotten especially drunk.

Genesis tried helping his childhood friend and lover home, but Angeal on the other hand wanted something other than just a bed. He wanted sex, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He had forced himself onto Genesis, and ignored Genesis's pleas to stop as he took Genesis for himself. And he did so, almost all night. Genesis spent a week in the hospital after that, unable to even walk and Angeal... He had not been able to forgive himself. He begged Genesis for forgiveness and in the end did receive it, however after Genesis was out of the hospital Angeal had broken it off with him, wanting to only be friends.

Genesis was heartbroken and tried to keep the relationship together, however Angeal wanted nothing to do with a relationship; ever. He had sworn off ever being with anyone, and swore never to drink more than three glasses of wine. And he had kept that vow, until meeting Zack. He had began to fall in love with the boy and it killed him to think about that. Genesis however wasn't going to sit back and watch his best friend ignore his own heart.

"Angeal, Zack will be 17 in a couple months. I bet you that if you came onto him he would no doubt return your feelings."

Genesis started, and smirked while he rested his arms on Angeal's shoulders. Angeal looked to his friend and narrowed his eyes. What was he thinking? Angeal couldn't even begin to imagine.

"This is the deal I'm offering you... After Zack turns 17, come onto him, not too fast but come onto him. If he welcomes you with open arms you have to allow yourself to forget what happened before and forgive yourself, and allow yourself this chance at happiness."

Genesis spoke, and Angeal heaved a heavy sigh before nodding. Sephiroth finally had let go of Angeal and Genesis had as well removed himself from Angeal's lap. Angeal quickly stood and glared at his two friends before his glare was pointed only at Genesis.

"And if he rejects me? What then? It'd be too late! He'd know and he'd never be comfortable around me again!"

Angeal snapped, but Genesis only plopped back down and grabbed up his wine glass, sipping at it calmly. Angeal's eyes slowly began to glow as his hands slowly balled into fists.

"If by chance he does reject you, and I'm telling you, he won't... But if he does, use a Sleep materia on him, which will make him think he was dreaming... And I promise I will never, ever bring this whole subject up again and allow you to live your life the way you want without intervening. Deal?"

Genesis spoke, and Angeal's eyes softened as the glow went away as quickly as it had appeared. He had to admit, it wasn't a too bad of deal. However he would not even try it until after Zack's birthday, which was still months away. He sighed heavily, ran his hand through his hair, and nodded before he turned from the two and headed for the door.

"Fine. You're on."

Angeal said before leaving the General's apartment, and in which case Genesis's lips parted into a full out smile. 'Oh how I can't wait until the puppy's birthday...' He thought and continued to sip at his wine.

...Back to present time.

Genesis couldn't help but smirk as he gave Zack and his friends one last "undressing" glance before waltzing off to begin his daily routine of training the 3rds; which made him almost wish he was being sent to Wutai this week just to avoid it.

"Hey Zack! You all ready for this weekend?"

Kunsel asked while they began to do their usual stretches. Today they were being somewhat more casual, their helments off. Normally they would keep them on unlike Zack, however with Angeal off on a mission they felt more relaxed. Kunsel's messy dark brown hair looked as though he had just gotten out of bed, his mako tinted hazel eyes brimming from behind his bangs. Luxiere nodded in agreement with Kunsel and gave a half hearted laugh while he stretched on the opposite side of Zack.

"I know he is! He's been wanting to go there since he joined SOLDIER!"

Zack laughed softly at that, Luxiere was without a doubt right. Luxiere's dirty blonde curls truly showed off his emerald eyes which seemed brighter than any green with the mako. Kunsel grinned and playfully shoved Zack to the floor, which took a bit more effort than most would think considering Zack's strength. A thud and a huff was heard and Zack glared up at his friends whom were now standing over him, their arms crossed and smug looks tracing their faces.

"You're gonna be 17. Shinra's legal age to drink and have funky kinky sex with anyone."

Kunsel commented and flashed Zack a grin, which earned him a kick to the leg and in turn knocked him down. Luxiere gasped as Kunsel instinctly reached and grabbed something to stop his fall, which this time happened to be Luxiere's arm. However the 2nd was caught off guard and he tumbled down with Kunsel.

"Serves you both right..."

Mikhail then said as he watched the two, smirking now. Mikhail was a new 2nd Class SOLDIER, he had bright brown hair which he kept pulled back in a pontytale, though it was still quite spiky. His bangs were parted in the front similar to Zack's. He was a strong young SOLDIER who came from Kalm, with bright green eyes.

Zack huffed while he sat up and rubbed his head where he had hit it while the two tangled teens scrambled to get to their feet. Zack smirked slightly, he knew something was going on between them, though they didn't know he knew. For awhile now the two would act somewhat different compared to how they acted with others, especially when they had physical contact between them.

Zack however hadn't been looking at anyone the whole time he had been in SOLDIER. In fact his friends had often teased him that he was going to be a virgin his whole life. Zack wondered if he was somehow different for his lack of concern with relationships but, Angeal had on many occasions reassured him that some people just had other priorities and would later find someone.

He took that to heart, as he knew he wanted to become a 1st Class and a hero more than anything. Though lately that dream seemed to have been replaced by more, intimate dreams. Which were quite embarrassing to the 2nd. He had had many dreams as of late which either left him painfully hard when he woke up or covered in his own semen. However the figure in his dreams was never shown, though he knew it was the same man everytime. He could only see the body that would pound into him with such force it made him feel as though he'd cum with each thrust, and yet with such gentleness and care it never once hurt him or brought him distress.

Zack tried many times in the dream to make out the face, though each time said face was buried in either his neck and turned away from his gaze or buried in his hair out of sight. And even if not this Zack's own face would be buried in the cape of the mans neck as he thrusted back against him. The strong arms that would hold him close felt warm and full of love.

The very thought made Zack's cock twitch in his pants for the figure in his dreams, which only made Zack even more embarrassed. 'I'm falling in love with a figment of my imagination... I really need a boyfriend...' He thought while he stood and tried to push aside the blissfully wrong thoughts that haunted his mind. After a few minutes of wrestling with his friends the four went back to the other 2nds and began their routine of training.

The days before the big weekend went by uneventful, though Genesis had snuck in a few ass gropings from Zack which he in turn threatened to tell Angealof said acts. Finally the day had come for them to leave for Costa del Sol. Zack met up with Kunsel and Luxiere, and had went to the helicopter. Normally they wouldn't be taking one, however Reno was a good friend to Zack, and was easily talked into flying the four of them to Costa del Sol. (So long as he got to party with them.) Mikhail on the other hand couldn't go, since was a new 2nd Class he had classes he had to take which the others didn't, and he had importent tests to study for during the weekend.

It didn't take long to arrive considering they were taking the helicopter, and the fact Reno was the best (And craziest.) pilot in Shinra. After getting settled in the hotel they had arranged for (Which was two connected rooms.) they all changed from their usual attire to some more club ready clothes. (Though Reno had not changed, he looked ready for a club as he was. He did however add a gold chain necklace which Tseng had not allowed him to wear as a Turk. It was either that or his goggles and, c'mon, like Reno would give those up.)

Zack decided to go with a pair of hiphugger tighter fit black jeans, with a black button up long sleeved shirt that had a blue dragon wrapping around the left arm and shoulder. He rolled the sleeves up to about his elbows, and left the shirt unbuttoned except for the middle one, which showed off his chiseled chest and six pack that were forming from his training at Shinra. Still unmarred he looked like a true player, many would have a hard time believing the young man was still a virgin.

He kept his usual boots; they fit well with his attire. He had as well decided to add some jewelry, adding a silver chain that had a silver hour glass hanging from it. The hour glass was filled with sapphire dust to truly bring out Zack's eyes.

Kunsel had went with a pair of dark blue jean pants that fit well to him, not tight but not loose. He had put on a burgendy tight fitting low v-neck t-shirt and a thin medium length sleeved black button up shirt over it, leaving the shirt completely unbuttoned to show the shirt under it. He had rolled the sleeves up all the way up to his mid upper arms, and decided to just use his boots like Zack had done. He then threw on a copper colored chain that had a shark tooth hanging from it.

Luxiere had decided to go with a pair of fading black jeans and a lavender sleeveless turtle neck. (Very close to the regular SOLDIER shirts they wore everyday.) The shirt was tight fitting, which in turn showed off Luxiere's upper body quite well. Like Zack and Kunsel Luxiere left his SOLDIER boots on, and slipped on a silver chain that had a dragon claw pendant hanging from it.

And once they were done "commenting" (Which was really each other teasing one another how they looked.) they left for the clubs. The four boys didn't even take long to get the hang of things after getting to the first club, and they all stood out from every other man. The way they danced and moved their bodies put most of the other men to shame, and even some of the women. Especially Zack, oh Gaia if Genesis could have seen Zack dance. No one could have figured the boy was so loose and could move in such ways that would no doubt make the devil himself blush.

Many young men had pursued the boys, and though Reno was willing to accept every offer that came his way Zack, Kunsel and Luxiere all dragged him away from each inviting smile. Zack as well had many come up and request a date, a drink, just a dance with the boy and he turned him away faster than Reno could accept the offers coming in his way. Now hours after going from club to club the four had split up and to Zack's dismay Reno had went off on his own while Kunsel and Luxiere went to off on their own, and Zack had known they were no doubt exploring the possible relationship that was beginning to blossom between them.

Now Zack was left alone, and he had settled down at a small table near the back of the last club for the night. It was dimly lit, and Zack could barely make out the people. Though he had to wonder if it was due to the alcohol he had been drinking that night. He had decided against to keep drinking and thought it best to just sit back and watch the others dance and have a good time. 'Its not fair.. Kunsel and Luxiere have each other obviously.. And Reno is so willing to be with anyone. Why can't I be more like them?' Zack thought and sighed as he continued to stare off into space.

He wanted so badly to be normal and have a relationship but no one appealed to him. He continued to watch his friends have a good time and he smiled as he seen Kunsel and Luxiere finally kissing. 'About damn time... Reno owes me 50 gil now. Heh...' Zack thought, he and Reno had bet that the two would end up together by the end of the weekend. Though Reno thought it wouldn't have happened, Zack knew better. And obviously he had won. Zack's eyes then caught a glimpse of a figure. A certain figure he knew very intimetely. 'It couldn't be...' Zack thought, and he quickly stood.

'That body... I know it!' Zack quickly began following the shadowy figure. He barely made it out, just an outline really. But he knew it, he knew it well. It was the figure from his dreams, there was no doubt in his mind about this fact. Zack couldn't believe it. He continued to follow until it lead them outside. Zack had been calling out but he knew they couldn't really hear over the sound of the booming music of the club beat. Finally though the figure was outside under a lamp post, where it was more quiet. Zack panted and shook his head while he caught up and yet again he called out.

"Hold on! Stop! Wait a minute dammit!"

Zack said and the figure stopped right under the light of the lamp, not even looking back. Zack nodded and ran up to said figure and stared at the man's back. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his upper arms. His pants were also black, but they weren't too tight, perhaps even a little loose. However Zack couldn't see the man's face as his back was to him.

"I just... I need to know who you are."

Zack wasn't even sure what he was supposed to say, this wasn't exactly something he knew would even happen. What was he suppose to say? He thought about the possible things he could say.

_I'm sorry to bug you but you see I've been dreaming about you fucking me alot lately and I'd like to see the face I've been dreaming about and I would be happier to even know the name of said man._

No, he knew that wouldn't work. He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck as the man continued to stand there. Zack sighed heavily and nodded as he then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but... Um... You know just forget it... Sorry to bug you..."

Zack mumbled the last bit of his sentence as he then turned around. 'I'm chasing a ghost, I know it, I ain't gonna even try. Besides I doubt its him, not like I can dream up a guy and poof, he's there.' Zack thought sarcastically and he only rolled his eyes as he began to walk away, however he was stopped in his tracks as a firm hand reached up and gripped Zack's arm.

"Zack..."

Zack's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice better than the body. His face drained of any blood and he spun around to meet a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes. Mako eyes.

"A-Angeal?"

Zack gasped, and his eyes were wide as he continued to stare at his mentor. This certainly couldn't have been the man he had been dreaming about, could it have been? He thought about it for a moment, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to the young boy. After what felt like forever in silence Angeal had let go of Zack's arm and stood in front of him, his eyes never parting from Zack's.

"A-Angeal, w-what are you doing here?"

Zack questioned, that was one of the many questions he held for his mentor and close friend. Angeal smiled ever so slightly, and perhaps a little sadly? Zack wasn't sure, he didn't have the best lighting in the world at the moment to really tell.

"I came here to see you..."

Angeal said softly and Zack's stomach flipped. He was there to see him? Why? How? Angeal was supposed to be on a mission. However Angeal had made different plants, in fact Genesis had forced him into having different plans. The day before Zack and his friends left for Costa del Sol Angeal had called Genesis and told him he was finished with the mission and he was on his way back, however Genesis then told Angeal of Zack's weekend plans and somehow (Though Angeal wasn't quite sure how) Genesis had persuaded him into taking a detour and going to Costa del Sol to meet up with Zack.

Zack however hadn't known of any of this, and he was more interested now as to why he was there to see him.

"You... What? Why? I'm a big boy, I can take care of my-"

Zack was cut off and his eyes doubled in size as Angeal's firm grip had gotten ahold of Zack's arms and brought him closer before his lips were pressed against Zack's. Zack froze; he wasn't sure if this was another dream or if what was happening was real or not. But he somehow knew this kiss, knew these lips. And soon he found himself kissing back, his once stiff body relaxing while his arms made their way around Angeal's neck to deepen said kiss. Angeal was staring into Zack's eyes and he watched as his student's eyes slipped close.

'Zack... Oh puppy Genesis was right wasn't he? Damn that man, damn him... But, Gaia thank you...' Angeal thought and he soon wrapped his strong arms around Zack to pull him closer, making sure there was no space between the two of them. Zack almost melted into this embrace; it felt different than the hugs they shared before. This time it felt more intimate, it _was_ more intimate... 'Oh Gaia this is it... Angeal is the one I've been dreaming about all along. Dammit why didn't I see it sooner? All those times I felt so comfortable with Angeal, I knew it couldn't just be our friendship I felt between us...' Zack's thoughts were swirling around in a pool of bliss.

It felt like an eternity for the two while in reality it was only about a minute before they finally parted their kiss, each having to catch their breath. Zack finally opened his eyes and he met those deep blue eyes yet again, this time they seemed so much more loving.

"Zack... Gaia puppy... I... I'm just going to come out and say it... Zack I love you. I know I shouldn't, I know its wrong but dammit I do. And... I'm hoping... Praying right now that you could feel what I feel... I never wanted to betray your trust in me Zack... I would never but.. Genesis he just-"

This time Angeal was the one cut off as Zack pressed his lips back to his, his lips curving into a half smile as he heard a grunt come from Angeal. A few seconds later he pulled back and shook his head.

"Angeal, shut up and fuck me."

Zack simply said and Angeal's eyes went wide at his puppy's langauge.

"Z-Zack!"

Angeal stuttered and Zack smiled wildly as he then began dragging his mentor towards the hotel he was staying at. Surely Angeal's puppy couldn't be serious, right? However the pace Zack was walking at made Angeal question this. It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel and, once there Zack made his way to his room which he then shoved Angeal into and locked both the door and the conjoining door to the second room he and his friends had. And as soon as he was done he turned to see Angeal sitting on the edge of one of the beds and staring at Zack.

"Zack I don't want you to rush into anyth-"

Yet again Angeal was cut off as he was tackled down to the bed and Zack was atop him, kissing passionately and deeply. Angeal let out a grunt and he stared at Zack as they kept kissing for a few seconds and he soon closed his eyes, knowing there was no changing his puppy's mind now; he knew how stubborn he could be. He was just like him. He caved and nodded into the kiss as he then wrapped his arms around Zack's waist and pulled him close, kissing him back just as passionately. He loved how this felt, they both did. Zack however was soon under Angeal as he flipped them over, easily dominating the latter.

Zack didn't mind it though, in fact this is what he wanted, what his dreams have always been like, and Gaia he loved being dominated like this. Angeal moved away for a moment to remove his shirt and soon removed Zack's before his lips made contact with Zack's skin. He traced kisses down from Zack's chin to his neck, collar bone where he sucked for a moment to force a moan out of Zack, and made his way down Zack's chest until he reached a nipple. He glanced up at Zack whom was enjoying everything he was feeling, which was shown by the bulge that was growing within his pants.

"Please Gaia don't stop now..."

Zack moaned as Angeal ran his hand over Zack's clothed member, causing the boy to buck his hips in need for more friction. Angeal's eyes flashed and he bit his lip lightly, realizing he had his own problem growing in his pants. Zack looked down to his mentor and nodded, smiling ever so slyly as he then pulled Angeal up for yet another kiss, and began to grind his pelvis into Angeal's, racking his and Angeal's own body with blissful waves of pleasure. Zack loved this feeling, and he didn't even know he could do this. 'Thank Gaia for those dreams...' Zack thought and laughed half heartily.

Angeal pulled away slightly to look down at Zack, his eyebrow raised. Zack quicly shook his head and smiled up at him before reaching down to undo Angeal's pants, easily making Angeal forget about the laugh. Soon the two were completely naked and kissing, sucking, nipping, touching and pinching one another, sending waves of pleasure through out their bodies with each act until both were fully hardened. Zack and Angeal's members were both dripping with anticipation for what was about to come, and neither could hold back much longer.

Angeal had been nipping Zack's chest for a few moments before he finally looked up at his student, whom was panting softly and moaning with each touch. Zack looked down to see why Angeal stopped and for a moment they just stared into each others eyes; those pools of blue seemingly crashing into one another as their gaze never breaking from one another as Angeal shifted to straddle Zack's hips, and were now face to face.

"Puppy... Zack... Are you sure?"

Angeal's words were soft and uncertain as he continued to stare into Zack's eyes, trying to see if there were any doubt in his puppy's eyes. He found none. Zack's heart was pounding though, and Angeal's SOLDIER enhanced hearing could easily pick the sound up. But it was pounding in anticipation; he wanted this more than anything right now. Gaia he wanted Angeal. Zack quickly snapped out of his daze and he nodded, before smiling wide and brightly like he always did when he knew what he wanted.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just, go slow okay? I'm still new..."

Zack mumbled the last part as he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Angeal smiled and nodded, and he then slowly began to push himself into Zack. Zack tensed and closed his eyes, arching his back and pushing back against Angeal. He didn't think it would hurt this much, but he should have guessed it when seeing the actual size of Angeal, whom was quite endowed in that area. Angeal however was very hesitant, he wasn't sure if he should continue or not. He didn't want to hurt his puppy the same way he hurt Genesis, but in the same sense he wanted so much to fully be inside Zack, fill him completely.

It took a few moments after Angeal had settled in position for Zack to feel comfortable, but oh Gaia he knew when it didn't hurt anymore. Zack bucked his hips and it sent a tremor of pleasure coursing through both their bodies. Angeal nodded and leaned down to kiss Zack, and he began to move against Zack. He moaned, and closed his eyes as he picked his pace up when Zack met his. This continued for a few minutes until they set a pace right for the both of them, and then they began to just thrust against one another.

"O-Oh Gaia yes... S-So good Angeal..."

Zack wasn't a silent lover, he was quite vocal. And every demand Zack had Angeal was able to meet.

_Faster._

_Harder._

_Slower._

_Gentler._

_Deeper._

Everything Zack wanted Angeal was able to give him and Zack couldn't hardly stand the pleasure that was racking his body. Oh Gaia did he love this feeling; it was far better than anything a dream could give him, and it was all real. Angeal as well was in heaven as he kept up with his puppy, and with each moan, each demand Zack asked for he was all too eager to comply. He might have been on top but he knew the real dominate one was Zack, knowing exactly what the both of them wanted. 'Gaia my puppy shouldn't know so much about this...' Angeal let out a quiet snort and he quickly bit down on Zack's neck, causing Zack to practically scream out in utter bliss.

And then they both felt they were about to hit their climax, and Zack was very vocal about it.

"S-So close... I-I'm gonna... Cum oh Gaia I... I ahh... Ah!"

Angeal shifted and lifted Zack's hips up off the bed and into a position which allowed himself even deeper into Zack, and Zack responded by arching his back and throwing his head back; he knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer. And then, and then... Angeal forced Zack into a kiss as he clenched his eyes shut and hit his climax, releasing his seed deep into his puppy. And Zack, he had cum at the same moment as Angeal, that sinful liquid easily covering both of their chests as Angeal pounded into his puppy even harder and deeper by this point.

Finally they both calmed down and Angeal collapsed on top of Zack, both breathing heavily and panting, Zack letting out a few short gasps to catch his breath. Angeal then laughed weakly and tiredly as he pulled out of his puppy and laid down next to him on the now stained sheets that showed what sin they had just committed. Angeal's strong but now shaky arms pulled Zack close to him and he breathed deeply as Zack laid his head on Angeal's shoulder, a smile bigger than any he had ever worn plastered on his face.

"Oh good Goddess that... Was good..."

Zack mumbled and laughed as he looked up at Angeal whom as well had to agree. They were getting their breathing under control now and they looked at one another, both smiling.

"Pup... What am I going to do with you?"

Angeal chuckled and kissed Zack's forehead before closing his eyes yet again. Zack only shrugged and nuzzled his mentors shoulder; still smiling widely.

"Dunno but you're stuck with me now."

Zack murmured against Angeal's skin, and Angeal couldn't help but smile even more. 'Genesis will never let me live this down...' Angeal thought to himself while Zack began dozing off. Being his first time he was far too exhausted to stay awake much longer. Angeal however stayed up for awhile longer, just laying there and holding Zack close, thinking of how much happier he felt at this moment in time. He should have known his friend was right all along, he usually was, in his own way of course...

The next morning Angeal was woken up by a certain blue eyed 2nd nuzzling his neck and shoulder. Angeal chuckled tiredly and opened his eyes to meet his students eyes that were wide and ever so beautiful.

"Morning."

Zack hummed and planted a kiss on Angeal's cheek, making the elder SOLDIER smile in responce and pull Zack ontop of himself, his arms wrapped around Zack's waist. Zack giggled and buried his face into Angeal's chest, breathing deeply to take in the scent that was Angeal.

"Gaia I never thought I could love you so much..."

Angeal mumbled after burying his face into Zack's hair, and Zack grinned wide and looked up at him. He then nodded and kissed Angeal's chin before resting his cheek on his chest, listening to the subtle sounds of Angeal's heartbeat as his eyes slipped closed.

"I knew... I just needed to know who it was I was in love with..."

Zack mumbled and Angeal's eyes found their way back to Zack whom looked so content. His eyebrow quirked as he sat up only a little to see Zack's face a little easier.

"What does that mean?"

He questioned and Zack shook his head and smiled still as he hummed.

"Dreams of the morrow..."

Angeal rolled his eyes and let out a huff after laying back down again and beginning to rub circles on Zack's back. He then let his eyes slip closed and he sighed in content.

"You're spending too much time with Genesis... Now you're quoting Loveless, we don't need that now pup... One Genesis is good enough for the whole universe."

Angeal chuckled and Zack laughed, shaking his head again and looking up at Angeal, his face solemn. Angeal returned Zack's gaze and for a few moments of silence they just stared into each others eyes, not needing anymore words between them.

The two spent the whole day like that, just laying in bed and relaxing. The next day when Zack's friends were getting ready to leave is when they found their commander had been there the whole time, and that had alot of questions come up. Though Zack easily stopped the onslaught of his friends questions as he noted Luxiere's hickeys on his neck which he had been trying to cover. The trip back was certainly a fun one though, and once back at Shinra Angeal went to speak with Genesis and Sephiroth, knowing he needed to tell them of his and Zack's new relationship.

Zack had went to share his new title of being a boyfriend to the rest of his friends, and make sure their friends knew of Kunsel and Luxiere's relationship which had as well blossomed over the weekend. Mikhail had pouted about the fact just about everyone who went to Costa del Sol came back no longer single. (Save for Reno and in which case he had a certain Vice President waiting on him.) Zack was happy though, and since being with Angeal the faceless figure in his dreams now had a face, and a name. He never told his friends about it, or even Angeal for that matter.

He didn't quite understand it himself really, but he knew somehow he had been dreaming of his future with Angeal all along. And he was glad he had been, for he knew he wouldn't have pursued Angeal in the club that night without having realizing his dark figure had been haunting his dreams.

End.

* * *

Cliche? Maybe. Sucky? Probably. But I'd still like a review to know how my second OneShot for these two went. :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
